


Welcome to Rivendell's Sanitarium

by CalypsoFiremoon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bilbo Has Issues, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Triggers, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoFiremoon/pseuds/CalypsoFiremoon
Summary: In this story, Bilbo is finally sent to Rivendell's Sanitarium. After the death of his parents, he just wasn't the same. He developed MPD. This is his journey on the road to recovery. Let's see what will become of him.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Rivendell Sanitarium

By: CalypsoFiremoon

Chapter One: Anxious Beginnings

Bilbo Baggins was not surprised when his Aunt Lobelia dumped him off at the Rivendell Sanitarium. He wasn't surprised when she laughed at him, telling him she's finally got what she wanted: his precious 'Bag End'. It was the house his father had built from the ground up to the rafters for their wedding. It was the biggest house in the district of Hobbiton, down the lane called "Under Hill'. For as long as Bilbo could remember, Lobelia had sought the house for her own. However, one person stood in the way-him. When his parents died, they had willed the property and everything therein to their only son. Oh, how the entire family was in an uproar. Only because Bilbo was not at the 'proper age' yet. As next of kin, Lobelia, and her husband Otho, took charge of BIlbo's caretaking, and it led them up to this moment. 

Dusting himself off, Bilbo slowly walked into the building clutching his sketchbook. It was made of fine dark wood and had tall windows lined with lead. Beside the main building was a sandstone wall with barbed wire, looking like a framed outside-space. Bilbo took a deep breath as he walked through the main area. He sat himself down in the main office startling the secretary. 

"Who are you, and what can I do for you?" The man rose from his seat, towering over Bilbo. 

Sighing Bilbo took a piece of paper from his back pocket. Lobelia had written him the reasons why he should be omitted. The secretary's eyes widened as he read through the letter. He looked down at Bilbo slightly fearful. He called in a guard to escort him out. 

"I'm sorry about your family Bilbo." The secretary said as they walked out. "I hope you can find some form of therapy here."

Bilbo nodded not trusting himself to speak just yet. His anxiety was spiking, making him bite his lip harshly. He followed the guard through the hall into the west cell block which was closest to solitary confinement- Bilbo mentally noted that. He passed several cells which varied in size. One inmate had strange writing all over the walls. Another was huddled in the corner in a fetal position. The cell beside his had a man laughing his ass off until the guard shouted. Once Bilbo was locked in his own, he took in his surroundings. His room was as worn as his mind. The paint was chipping and peeling. The concrete floor was dark in places as if it had been flooded at one time. His bed was a rickety old boxspring screwed to the wall. Lastly, there was a small cracked sink and a tiny toilet that could use a ton of bleach. Sighing for the hundredth time, he flipped open his sketchbook to write down a few things that occurred in the last month. He hoped he could survive long enough to recover.


	2. Bilbo's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo begins his journey trekking through his new life. He tries his best not to stand out. But his mind has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Between Fili and Kili- this is not incest, I do not write that. My personal opinion. Thank you.

Welcome to Rivendell's Sanitarium  
Chapter Two: Bilbo's First Day  
By: Calypso Firemoon 

Bilbo sat down on the rickety mattress with his sketchbook in his lap. He quickly jotted down a few events that had happened that month. For instance, a new personality popped up that he has to name. So far four more have shown themselves thus far. First of all, himself, Bilbo Baggins, seemed to be in control of his mind most of the time. The next one was the baby, or incompetent child as Lobelia called him. His name was Will, or William, he hated the name Bilbo after being picked on for so long. The new one, Bilbo decided to name him Took, after his mother; he was shy to new faces but opened up to be more mischievous. The very last one was feared by all. Bilbo named him Sting. His main demeanor was hatred. He hated anyone that was cruel to him or the other personalities. At the mere mention of the name sent shivers down his spine. 

Suddenly, a loud cracking sound startled Bilbo from his thoughts. He clutched his book tightly to his chest. Quicky rising, he saw one of the sandstone pieces push itself down to the floor. A blonde followed by a brunette crawled out. They looked quite young. Not much older than himself, Bilbo surmised. The blonde was tall, sporting a beard with braids. The brunette was shorter, wearing a goatee. They both had kind eyes and smiling faces.

"Fili!" The blonde spoke cheerily. 

"And Kili!" The brunette introduced.

"At your service!" The cheered in unison.

Despite his anxiety, Bilbo giggled. They were so much alike. They had to be related! Bilbo felt more at ease once he saw them. 

"I'm B-bilbo Baggins," the former replied, smiling gently. 'At the present,' he thought to himself.

"What are you here for Mr. Boggins?" Kili chirped.

"It's Baggins, Kili!" The blonde hissed, gripping the former's arm. "Sorry about that."

Bilbo laughed again. "It's quite alright."

"But you never did answer." Fili pointed out.

"Oh," Bilbo exclaimed, looking down anxiously.

"If you tell us, we'll do the same." Fili compromised, tilting his head.

Bilbo still hesitated. The last time he trusted someone with his disorder- he was beaten up pretty badly. There were still some bruising on his thighs from their fists. However, if he was going to be here for a while, he might as well try. 

"I'm here for MPD," Bilbo replied. "I have MPD." He repeated softly to himself. 

"What's that Mr. Boggins?" Kili asked, slightly confused.

"Kili!" Fili hissed glaring at the younger man. 

"It's fine," Bilbo was quick to reply. "MPD is 'Multiple Personality Disorder.' It means I'm not fully myself all the time. Especially in highly stressful situations."

"Oh," Fili lowered his head in understanding. "Sorry about that."

"You didn't do anything," Bilbo whispered, rubbing at his misty eyes.

"Our turn, our turn!" Kili cried, jumping up and down like an excited school-boy.

Fili smirked. He rubbed his brother's head good-naturedly. The latter clung to Fili's arm as if it was the only thing keeping him on the ground.

"We're here because everyone in our family thinks we are together." Fili sighed. "They thought we spent too much time together just like siblings. So, they sent us here to knock some sense into us." Fili made quotation marks after saying 'sense'. 

Bilbo's breathing hitched in sympathy. He covered his mouth quickly. Fili and Kili didn't seem to be bothered. However, it never ceased to amaze Bilbo how people can treat people. He wondered how everyone else ended up here. Perhaps he can ask later. 

"All right, everyone, shut up." A guard made his appearance known. "Lights out you idiots."

"Aww, Bard you're no fun!" Kili complained, shaking his head.

"We'll show you around in the morning, Mr. Baggins," Fili promised, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

Bilbo nodded. Still not trusting himself to speak. A twinge of pain shot through his head making him wince. The boys scrambled back to their own cell and pushed the block back in place. Bilbo sighed laying down on his rickety bed. He hoped he would wake up normal in the morning.


	3. William's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, William wakes up. Even though he's in a strange place, maybe his new friends can help him around?

Welcome to Rivendell's Sanitarium Chapter 3: William's First Day By: Calypso Firemoon

 

The next morning a blaring siren woke William. He clutched the closest thing to his chest, which was a bulky book. Rubbing the rest of the sleep from his eyes, he sat up in his dark room. He looked around, already feeling scared. Then he saw the bars across the room, and that really made him cry. He could hardly breathe as the tears fell down his cheeks. But a few seconds later a psst sound came up. Will looked up tearfully. Trying to calm himself down in order to answer. 

"W-who's there?" Will stammered out, trying to rub his eyes clear. 

"Fili, and Kili!" Two voices answered. "Bilbo are you okay?"

"I'm William!" The poor boy shouted. "I hate that name!"

"O-okay, William," a voice replied. "We're going to come to see you."

Wiliam nodded as if they can see him. A loud cracking echoed through the room. Wil jumped off his bed quickly. A stone in the wall popped out of place. The boy giggled, reaching out to touch it. THen two head poked out of the gaping hole. They smiled kindly. One was blonde and the other was brunette. Perhaps they were brothers? 

"H-hello," William stammered out. 

He tried to be polite. He tried to calm himself as his mother taught. But after crying earlier, and being in a new place, he couldn't. Fili and Kili rushed over to him. They hugged him gently until he could breathe. His eyes drooped closed. He wanted to sleep the pain away so bad. But he knew if he fell asleep he might not wake up for a while. 

"William, do you want to go back to sleep?" Fili suggested, rubbing his back.

The other boy nodded, leaning into Kili petting his hair. Rubbing his eyes which were already closing. He could feel a sense of dread overtaking his body. His poor head hurt so much already. He could feel he wasn't going to wake up as himself next. 

"Fili, Kili," William whispered, barely enough to hear.

"What's up Will?" Fili asked, hand moving up to the back of his neck.

"I think the bad ones coming." He moaned, shaking his head. 

Fili and Kili slightly shuddered. At least Will let them know. They took a few breathes trying to prepare themselves. Fili reached over to hold onto Kili's shoulder. And the brunette reciprocated. Will snuggled closer to the warmth the boys gave. He didn't want to leave. But he was so tired. Maybe he could sleep for just a little while? 

"Who is the bad one Will?" Fili asked quietly.

But the boy was already asleep. Finally with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter! The next one will be better. I promise!


	4. Sting's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the bad one, Sting wakes up. He only wants to protect those who share his body. Why can't anyone let him?

Welcome to Rivendell's Sanitarium Chapter 4: Sting's First Day By Calypso Firemoon

When Sting woke up his head hurt like hell. He was usually able to shake it away, but the migraine remained. He noticed a pair of legs underneath him. Digging his fingers into the flesh a high pitched yelp echoed. Then Sting found himself on the floor. 

"What's your problem, Bilbo?" Fili demanded, taking hold of his brother's hand instead.

"Bilbo, bloody Bilbo, Sting complained. "My name is Sting!"

"Fine Sting," Fili sighed."I'll recap for you. You're in Rivendell Sanitarium. Bilbo told us what happened. Outside they're waking everyone up for breakfast."

"Well, well, well, that old coot finally did it." Bilbo mused. "I hope she dies alone."

Sting stood up. He walked over to the bar hinges, trying to fiddle with them. When they wouldn't budge, Sting huffed. He then made his way back to the box spring and flipped through Bilbo's sketchbook. Tossing that aside, he cracked his knuckles as if preparing for a fight. 

"How many doctors are there here?" Sting inquired, picking at the peeling paint. 

"There's five," Fili answered. "You'll get to know them soon enough."

Sting jumped as his cell doors opened on their own. Fili and Kili stood up sharply. They backed away into the shadows and Sting carefully stepped out. Fellow inmates piled in the halls. None Sting recognized. He looked back for the two in his room, but couldn't see. He followed everyone into the mess hall. He spotted Fili's blonde hair at one of the outer tables. The blonde turned and gestured for Sting to join him. The table was almost full save for two seats. The men sitting with Fili all looked related. 

"Everyone this is Sting," Fili announced, laying a hand n Bilbo's back. "He's new, and my neighbor so please, let's be easy on him." 

Sting nodded appreciatively. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt as he sat down beside Fili. The blonde comforted him for an odd reason. Almost like an elder brother he never had. Kili wasn't so bad either. Sting found no reason to be hostile towards anyone. One of the men at the table smiled kindly at Sting. He was an elderly man. His hair was pillowy and snow-white. He reached out with his hand to shake. 

"My name's Balin," he announced. "It's nice to meet your acquaintance."

Sting nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He tried not to get so worked up over something meaningless. He felt his anger start to rise over small things. Someone kept tapping on the table next to him. Someone was speaking too loudly. His head began to pound with the different noises echoing; he couldn't take much more. 

Rubbing his forehead, Bilbo turned to see Fili and Kili rushing over to someone approaching the table. He was a tall, stocky man full of muscle. His hair was long, but his beard was short. The trio embraced. Confirming Sting's deduction they were related. Sting smiled stiffly at the former person who looked down at him like he was insignificant. 

Fili and Kili embraced their uncle as soon as he came into view. 

"Who is he?" The other man nodded towards Bilbo.

Sting cracked his knuckles. Then he started to count down from ten. Balin's posture fidgeted as he sensed Sting's unease. The other men kept their eyes on Thorin, not moving hardly at all. 

"He's our new neighbor Uncle!" Kili piped up. "Let's go sit back down."

"Good idea Kili," Fili nodded, trying to pull his Uncle away. 

Thorin nodded. He made his way to his seat. Just as he was pulling out his chair he stared at Sting directly. 

"He looks more like a grocer than anything else." Thorin sniffed before sitting down. 

Sting's eyes blew wide open. Balin jumped back at the sudden expression change. After another set of counting didn't help, Sting cracked his neck once  
then he rushed over to Thorin, knocking him and his chair down harshly on the ground.

"I've got four others sharing me. I'm not going to let you do any more damage!" Sting declared and began wailing his fists against Thorin. 

The latter nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. Thorin began blocking and hitting back. The inmates surrounded the pair, encouraging the fight. Fili held his brother close while covering his ears. Kili sobbed loudly as he saw Bard enter, threatening with his bludgeon. Bard and another guard dragged Thorin and Sting apart. All headed towards solitary confinement. 

"Why couldn't he just kept quiet for once?" Fili hissed, trying to console his brother.


	5. Took's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Bilbo's mischevious yet timid self comes out. His name is Took, and he meets an old friend.

Welcome to Rivendell's Sanitarium Chapter 5: Took's First Day By Calypso Firemoon 

When Took awoke today it was dark. However, that was to be expected. He usually woke up cramped in that closet Lobelia called his 'room'. However, the floor felt damp and cold. It wasn't the hard, unforgiving wooden floors. Slightly tearing up, he glanced around and saw a tiny window with iron bars. Fully crying, Took ran into the door, trying to push it open. 

"Please let me out!" Took sobbed, banging on the door. "She can have my parents house. I'll be good. I promise!" 

Took sank to his knees. Covering his face, now drenched with tears. He didn't want to be here. Lobelia always threatened; she never actually. Took's heaving sobs were interrupted by a man pounding on his door with a stick. His face was dark, and it matched his hair. His frown looked so sharp, it could cut through anything. But his eyes were a light blue that women would fawn over. 

"Shut up, crying won't do you any good!" He sneered, starting to draw back.

"S-Stop it," Took sobbed. "I didn' do anything wrong!" 

"Don't tell me you've got a kid in there." A new voice chuckled lightly.

Took perked up at the new voice. He sounded so familiar. When he was a kid there was an older man who would visit him. He brought him the best presents! Da told him once, that the man was a doctor. A very good one. Maybe they were the same person? If only Took could remember his name!

"Let me out please!" Took begged, banging on the door. Trying his hardest to get the man's attention. "I'll be good, I promise." 

Took felt like he was repeating himself. But he'll do what it takes to get out of this hell-hole. The man looked into his cell, making Took back up. The man had an older face, with a very long, greying beard. The man's eyes widened when he saw Took. He demanded that the cell be opened. 

"Bilbo, is that really you?" The old man inquired, gently kneeling in front of the boy.

At the mention of Bilbo's name, Took flinched. He backed up further until his back hit that wall. He wiped his eyes roughly, feeling his soul overcome with anger. 

"I am not Bilbo!" The boy shrieked, tugging on his hair. "My name is Took!"

'Alright, alright," the man sighed, laying a hand on Took's shoulder. "Do you remember who I am?"

Took shook his head. It being too fuzzy to think properly. 

"Well, I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means," the man paused smiling. "Me."

Took flicked his gaze up at the man sharply. Gandalf! He knew Gandalf! The older man would bring fireworks to his birthday parties. 

"I remember you!" Took cried, happily. "You brought me presents and fireworks!"

"Well,'' Gandalf chuckled. "I'm glad you remembered me. Even if it were for my fireworks. What are you doing here?"

Took rubbed his eyes tiredly. He leaned into the older man. 

"Auntie Lobelia," Took sobbed, not willing to say anything else.

"That bloody woman!" Gandalf growled. "I'll give her a piece of my mind later. Let's get you back to your room."

Gandalf led Took back to his cell. Bard hovered over them, feeling slightly guilty. He had no idea this inmate had gone through all this. He thought Bilbo was just another criminal. Took sniffed all the way. He hid his face into Gandalf's robe. The other inmates were outside, so it was pretty quiet. Gandalf sat down beside Took on the bed, He hoped the boy would be able to pull through this and be the lively person he came to know and love.


	6. Took's First Day Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took gets an extended chapter because I want him to. He gains the courage to tell Dr. Gandalf what happened during the past several years of his life.

Welcome to Rivendell's Sanitarium

Chapter 6: Took's First Day Continued

By: Calypso Firemoon

Took sat up from Dr. Gandalf's lap. Afraid to fall asleep, he stretched his body out a bit. He ruffled his curly hair that desperately needed a trim. Gandalf stared at the boy with an unreadable expression. Took began to get anxious, and he scratched at his scarred arms. 

"Would you like to meet an old friend of mine?" Gandalf piped up suddenly, making Took flinch. 

'D-do I have to?" Took stammered, his foot beginning to bounce. 

"I think it'll be good for you." Gandalf nodded. "And perhaps most amusing for me. I'll return shortly."

"Wait!" Took cried, reaching out for the Doctor through the cell door. 

"It'll only take a moment!" Gandalf assured, humming a tune to himself. 

"Okay, he's definitely a little crazy." Took muttered.

The boy spotted Bilbo's journal on the bed. He gingerly picked it up. Flipping through the pages, he read a few pages. One had drawings of random objects. Another was completely dedicated to Sting's character which made Took shiver. The last one was written about William. Not seeing one about him yet, Took decided to fill the other personalities in. He wrote two full pages about himself feeling pleased with his writing. After he finished, he carefully put the journal under the mattress. The doors of his cell opened and Took stood up quickly. Gandalf had returned. However, there was another person with him. 

The new one was a woman, she was taller than Gandalf. She had flowing blonde hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes a fierce grey that seemed to pierce your soul. She wore a bright white lab coat that hit the floor. Took began to grow uneasy. He scratched at his arms again. The lady doctor looked down sharply at him making the poor boy freeze. 

"I know who you are Bilbo Baggins." A voice in his head announced. 

Took whimpered. He pulled on his hair, afraid another voice had manifested in his mind. Gandalf glanced down at him worriedly. But the blonde woman held up a hand to stop him. 

"Dear child please stop," the lady said gently laying a hand on his head. 

Took obeyed. He looked shyly up at the woman with teary eyes. The woman's eyes burned into his very being. 

"You are not helpless Took." A soothing voice echoed through his mind. "Keep being strong."

Took nodded. He wiped his teary eyes. Gandalf strode over, laying a gentle hand on his curls. The poor boy leaned into Gandalf's hand. Feeling a bit calmer, Took reached out to hold onto the blonde Dr.'s coat. The lady turned to look down at him with a soft smile. She gently brushed Gandalf's fingers with her own on top Took's head. The boy smiled dreamily; fantasizing they could be family. All too soon the hands lifted. The adults spoke quietly as Took rubbed his eyes tiredly. Gandalf bowed slightly to his friend. The lady doctor left. Then Gandalf returned to his spot beside the boy. 

"Wanna sleep Mr. Gandalf please?" Took asked, leaning into the older man's coat. 

"Go ahead my boy," Gandalf replied gently. "I'll be here when you wake." 

For the first time in awhile Took smiled. He closed his eyes as his mind was carried into dreamland.


End file.
